


Easy To Read

by vialattea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tenderness, crowley is salty about the martian, damn literacy is so sexy, what up i'm crowley i'm immortal and i secretly fuckin learned how to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vialattea/pseuds/vialattea
Summary: “How many, um-” Aziraphale starts, voice reaching an octave he’d forgotten he had access to, “how many books have you read, exactly?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 380
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Easy To Read

“Honestly, it’s overrated if you ask me,” says Crowley, swerving around yet another group of pedestrians. It’s a family this time — all dressed up and probably on their way to dinner. Aziraphale miracles a free dessert voucher into the woman’s purse.

“Really?” he says. “I found it heartwarming. The power of teamwork and all that.”

Crowley raises his hands in a defensive gesture. “Not saying it’s a bad movie! I’m just saying the book is better.”

“And how would _you_ know that?”

“Give me some credit,” he scoffs. “I may not have my own personal Library of Alexandria masquerading as a bookshop, but I still have _taste_.”

"Oh? Taste in what, exactly?”

“In everything! It’s hardly the best sci-fi novel ever written, but there's this terrific bit at the end…” 

But Aziraphale has ceased listening, stuck on the implication of the first few words. _Hardly the best sci-fi novel ever written._ As if Crowley has a basis by which to judge such a thing.

“How many, um-” Aziraphale starts, voice reaching an octave he’d forgotten he had access to, “how many books have you read, exactly?”

“Oh, loads. I mean not _every_ sci-fi book, but the popular ones. Nonfiction is where I go more niche. I have this-”

"Stop the car.”

“Stop- what? Why?” says Crowley, doing a double-take. 

Aziraphale holds his gaze, summons every ounce of ethereal be-not-afraid menace he can when he speaks again. “Stop. The _car_.”

“Y- yeah, okay.” Crowley’s eyes dart about in fervent search of a parking space. Eventually he shakes his head and skids to a halt on a miraculously unpopulated stretch of road, then turns to Aziraphale. “What-”

But the angel is already launching at him, straddling Crowley in the driver’s seat with surprising ease. He silently revokes every complaint he ever made about this car not having seatbelts before cradling Crowley’s face in his hands. 

“Ah- may I kiss you?”

"May you- _fuck_ , yes, kiss me-”

God herself couldn't have stopped Aziraphale in this moment.

Not that she’d done a great job of it so far.

Their lips meet (finally, _finally_ ) and Aziraphale’s composure shatters. He moans into Crowley's mouth, hungry and shameless, slides his fingers through his hair and it’s _soft_ — as soft as he’d imagined. There are tongues and teeth and tears and Aziraphale understands, now, what the humans mean when they speak of heaven. Then-

“Angel.”

Aziraphale pulls back sharply at his tone. “What. What is it.”

“Maybe we should… stop. M’sorry- I can’t go back after this,” he pleads. “It won’t be the same. It can’t. I don’t think-”

“I’m-in-love-with-you,” Aziraphale is blurting before he can think it through. The words come out in a tumble, like every muted instance of the thought is trying to escape his mouth at once. “I love you, I _love_ you, I don’t want to go back-”

“Fuck _,”_ Crowley breathes. 

Aziraphale beams — can't help but laugh with the joy of it. “How dare you! We’ll be late for dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [anti_kate](archiveofourown.org/users/anti_kate) for titling this ficlet!


End file.
